Teddy y su deseo pelirrojo
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Ted Lupin esta enamorado de una de las primas Weasley, pero no de cualquiera ¿Lograran controlar su amor el y Rose?
1. Las escondidas

En una tarde de verano muy calurosa un singular chico de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos verdes, leía su libro favorito despreocupadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba tan concentrado en lo que leía que ni aunque el mismísimo ministro se lo ordenara dejaría de hacerlo.

No nadie podría separarlo de tan interesante lectura pensaba Teddy Lupin solo que en eso estaba equivocado, porque para eso existía su primo Albus para hacer lo imposible posible porque en vez de saludarlo educadamente y dejar que siguiera con su lectura agarro su tan preciado libro y se hecho a correr a la madriguera.

Aun le costaba creer que Albus ya no fuera ese niño de 6 años que siempre le pedía que cambiara su cabello de color sino ya fuera todo un hombre, aunque bueno sus acciones no le ayudaban a creerlo maduro.

- Albus ven para acá y trae el maldito libro - le grito ya dentro de la madriguera.

- Búscalo wuajaja - dijo Albus escondido en alguno de los cuartos.

- Nocrees que ya estas muy grandecito para esto Albus? - pregunto subiendo las escaleras.

- Nop jejejeje -

- Luego me preguntas porque nadie te toma enserio -

- Ya tiene tiempo que acepte que eso nunca va pasar así que ¿porque no aprovecharlo divirtiéndome? -

- Pero¿porque no molestas a Hugo o a Fred? ¿Porque a mi? -

- Siempre as sido mi primo favorito -

- Albus es tu ultima oportunidad de darme el libro y salir ileso -

- Encuéntrame! Has de cuenta que estamos jugando ese juego que nos enseño mi papa creo que se llamaba "escondidas" - grito Albus para hacer después lo que parecía subir escaleras por el ruido que se escucho.

- Bueno pero cuando te encuentre no me pidas piedad -

El primer lugar para buscar seria el cuarto de donde dormíamos nosotros todos los hombres primos, si porque siempre cuando se reunía la familia en la madriguera cada pareja tenía su propio cuarto y todos los primos se dividían entre hombres y mujeres para dormir. Pero al entrar al cuarto vio a todo mundo menos a su taaaaaaaaaan queridísimo primito.

- Teddy ¿que haces? - pregunto Louis acostado en una de las 4 camas que había en ese apretado cuarto, Louis era un chico apuesto de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules.

- Busco al lindo hermanito de James - dijo Teddy

- Albus es adoptado, mis papas no lo quieren aceptar - dijo james que estaba sentado en la esquina del cuarto lanzando una quaffle a Fred que estaba en la otra esquina, James era un chico alto castaño de ojos cafés chocolate, era todo un mujeriego ninguna chica se le negaba, tal vez era por eso que no se enamoraba, ninguna se lo ponía difícil.

- ¿Porque lo buscas? - pregunto Fred aburrido de lo que hacia, Fred era el chico mas divertido que podrías conocer si se lo proponía, si te lo encontrabas de buen humor era imposible que en la conversación no te rieras, era de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

- El muy maldito se llevo mi libro - dijo Teddy sentándose en la misma cama en la que estaba Louis.

- Eso me sonó tan Rose - dijo Hugo que acababa de abrir la puerta uniéndose a la conversación, Hugo era la persona mas curiosa que podrías conocer y también una de las mas asustadizas por su conocida fobia a las arañas heredada de su padre, de lo que también heredo su cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

- Dehecho jajaja - rio Louis.

- ¿Donde esta Rose, Lily y Roxanne? - pregunto James dejando de tirar la quaffle igual aburrido que Fred.

- Roxanne se fue con una de sus amigas creo que a tomar él te o no se a jugar muñecas cosas de mujeres - contesto Fred.

- ¿Jugar muñecas? Cuantos años crees que tiene tu hermana Fred - dijo sonriendo Teddy.

- Lily no esta tampoco "Frank" se la llevo a su casa creo que la va a presentar a sus papas - contesto James tronándose los dedos.

- Van tan enserio? - pregunto Louis.

- Pues maso menos, Frank no me cae mal parece un buen chico además paso todas nuestras pruebas las de Albus y las mías - dijo James terminando con una maléfica sonrisa.

- Ni siquiera quiero saber - dijo Hugo.

- Y Rose Hugo ¿donde esta? - pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente Teddy, quien sabe pero desde un tiempo para acá le daba por preguntar por Rose.

- Ella si se quedo creo que esta en el cuarto de las chicas pero no estoy seguro - dijo Hugo despeinándose el cabello pensativo.

- Ok me voy - dijo Teddy saliendo.

- Trae a mi hermano muerto Teddy olvídate de las estupideces esas de vivo - dijo James gritándole mientras Teddy cerraba la puerta.

Como en ese cuarto no estaba a Teddy se le ocurrió ir a buscar en la cocina, tal vez al glotón de Albus se ocurriría comer algo, pero fue negativo, como también lo fue en el jardín y en la sala, bajo los muebles y sobre ellos ¿donde estaba su escurridizo primo? El único lugar que le quedaba por buscar en la casa era el cuarto de las chicas.

Al entrar al cuarto tampoco lo encontró, busco bajo las camas y en el ropero pero todo fue inútil hasta que trato de abrir la puerta del baño y estaba cerrada, por fin de tanto buscar lo había encontrado, el momento merecía el baile de victoria que hacia Teddy en silencio enfrente de la puerta, tan pronto que abriera la puerta le daría la paliza de su vida, pero Albus merecía algo peor, merecíarn"humillación", si que mejor humillación que hacerle creer que todavía no lo encontraba y después atacarlo usando el factor sorpresa, Albus tenia que aprender a no llevarse sus libros y si no quería aprender por la buena él le enseñaría por la mala. Lo que haría seria esconderse en el ropero para cuando abriera la puerta lanzársele encima.

Ya estando dentro del ropero dejo la puerta un poco entreabierta para poder ver cuando Albus saliera del baño.

Después de 10 min de esperar Teddy juraba que si no salía en 6 el mismo tiraría la puerta del baño, deporsí hacía mucho calor por el verano ahora agregándole que estaba adentro de ese cuadrado de madera comprimida se sentía como helado derritiéndose,no necesitaba verse la camiseta para saber que estaba completamente húmeda pegada a su cuerpo, sus quejas mentales fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dándole paso a lo que pensó que si valía todo el tiempo del mundo.


	2. La sorpresa

Del baño estaba saliendo su prima postiza Rose vestida con un short playero muy pequeño y una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus hombros tan blancos como la nieve, sabia que debía haber abierto la puerta del ropero y dar una explicación e irse pero sus piernas no le respondían, una parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos quedarse ahí infraganti y espiar a su casi prima, esa parte era una de las mas sensibles de su anatomía.

Era el momento de admitirlo ya que ya no podía seguir negándolo: desde el año pasado estaba sintiendo cosas por Rose y digamos que no eran muy familiares que digamos, como que ahora pensaba que se podría quedar horas viendo como Rose siempre se amarraba su cabello rojizo haciendo siempre el erróneo intento de que sus rizos indomables no se salieran de la coleta pero que nunca lo conseguía haciéndole volvérsela a hacer, también que ahora se le daba mas por en las reuniones familiares participar en las platicas de critica hacia Scorpius Malfoy el fantoche que había tenido algo que ver con Rose pero que gracias a Dios no duro mucho por la oposición de toda la familia, sobre su cadáver ese rubio oxigenado seria algo de Rose, no Rosie era solo de él y hablando de ella hizo algo que a Teddy lo dejo muerto cerebralmente dejándolo solo con el instinto.

Rose se había quitado la blusa dejando al descubierto su sujetador blanco que tapaba sus senos abultados sobre este, tenían el tamaño calculaba de llenar con cada uno cada una de sus manos, el solo pensamiento le hiso tener una erección, cuantas veces había soñado con quitarle esa prenda a Rose y hacerla suya en su cama mmmmmmm… y hubiera seguido viendo tal espectáculo si no fuera porque en sus arranques de estupidez se había recargado en la puerta del ropero haciéndola abrirse de un portazo.

- Teddy que diablos haces ahí metido - grito Rose tapándose el pecho con sus brazos cruzados.

- Yo yo yo estaba escondido - dijo Teddy tartamudeando no tenia idea de que excusa decirle a Rose.

- Eso lo puedo deducir no soy idiota mi pregunta es ¿porque estabas escondido? - dijo desesperada aun tapándose con los brazos.

- Estaba escondido de Albus jugábamos a las escondidas - dijo como su ultimo recurso poniéndose de espaldas a Rose para no seguir viéndola así, esa imagen lo estaba matando, y además para que ella no se diera cuenta de su grande erección que no lograba tapar el pantalón.

- ¿Me estabas espiando? - pregunto aurita que lo notaba al voltear Teddy muy sonrojada, hasta podría decir que mas roja que su cabello.

- No claro que no la puerta estaba cerrada - cuando termino de decir esto Teddy se sintió pervertido, un sucio, eso era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo la había estando espiando.

- Bueno te agradecería que te fueras para que me vista -

- Si claro disculpa - dijo Teddy saliéndose como un rayo de la habitación.

Mientras regresaba al cuarto de los chicos a su mente vinieron imágenes de Rose sin su blusa, vinieron imágenes de Rose roja pero no de pena ni de vergüenza si no de excitación la cual él estaba provocándole besándola y tocándola sin pudor por todo su puro cuerpo.

Paro en seco ¿pero que rayos estaba haciendo? Estaba teniendo una fantasía sexual teniendo como protagonista a la niña que había visto crecer, a la niña que le había leído 20 veces el mismo libro de cuentos para poder lograrla hacerla dormir en las noches después de una pesadilla.

Pero también aurita que lo pensaba por otro lado Rose no era nada suyo, ella no era su prima, no estaría mal que él se involucrara con ella románticamente, nadie podía oponerse, además él le caía muy bien a Ron, era obvio que le caía mejor que Scorpius, ¿Qué le impedía declarársele? SU COBARDIA, eso era lo que era el, un cobarde, la verdad es que temía la reacción de Rose, temía que fuera negativa y que ya no le tuviera confianza después de eso y sus lazos fueran arruinados. Pero también lo comía la curiosidad de que pasaría si le dijera que si, si tendría derecho de besarla, acariciarla, de solo pensarlo se le hiso agua la boca.

- Teddy quieres platicar? - pregunto Rose ya vestida (algo que entristeció a Teddy) sacando la cabeza de la puerta.

- Si claro - contesto caminando devuelta al cuarto.

- Bueno es que quería hablar contigo sobre un tema en particular que le tengo mucha curiosidad y no se a quien acudir, mas bien son preguntas -

- Escúpelo - contesto Teddy sentándose con ella en un sillón que había.

- ¿A los cuantos años diste tu primer beso? - pregunto Rose algo sonrojada.

- A los 15 años creo - contesto Teddy extrañado, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Te parece extraño que una persona equis tenga 16 años y todavía no haya dado su primer beso? - pregunto jugando nerviosamente con su cabello

- No yo creo que ese momento esa persona "equis" debería tenerlo con una persona especial, que no lo haya dado significa que todavía no conoce a esa persona, a ella no le debería de molestar - contesto Teddy el cual no era estúpido y sabia que Rose hablaba de si misma y digamos que estaba algo aliviado por no tener que ir a alguna casa de un chico a "ajustar cuentas".

- Pero es que digamos que todas sus amigas ya lo han dado y ella es la única del grupito que no lo a hecho -

- ¿Eso que? , ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta sobre eso? -

- Me hacen sentir una cobarde y que….. digo que la hacen sentir …..-

- Rosie no tiene nada de malo que no hayas dado tu primer beso - contesto Teddy interrumpiéndola.

- No es eso, es que yo en verdad ya quiero dar mi primer beso pero me da miedo darlo con alguien que no le importe lo que ese momento significa para mi -

- ¿Nunca te besaste con Scorpius? - pregunto apretando los puños.

- Nop, aunque digamos que el si lo intentaba, pero por alguna razón él no me daba confianza -

- ¿Cómo con quien quieres dar tu primer beso? - pregunto Teddy rezando para poder aguantar el golpe que seria para el saber esa respuesta.

- Como con alguien como tu, atento, lindo, amable, honesto eres el hombre perfecto Teddy, todas mis amigas mueren por ti jajajaja - termino riendo Rose divertida.

- ¿Con que soy el hombre perfecto? - dijo Teddy riendo también.

- Si cual cualquier chica hubiera querido ser Victoire para tenerte como novio - dijo Rose ya no riendo con alegría si no con algo de amargura evidente.

- Rosie tu ya sabes que lo que paso con Victoire y yo fue pasajero - contesto Teddy tenso recordando su primer noviazgo.

- ¿Con ella diste tu primer beso? - pregunto Rose algo cabizbaja, cosa que le llamo la atención a Teddy.

- Si, pero volviendo al tema inicial en verdad querrías tener tu primer beso con alguien como yo? - a Teddy lo tenia en las nubes esa declaración, quería escuchar otra ves esa oración de sus labios.

- Si lastima que no se puede - contesto algo roja no mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque no? - cuando dijo esto Teddy inmediatamente se puso rojo como tomate y se tapo la boca con las manos, ¿Por qué entre todas las preguntas del planeta se le tenia que escapar esa?.


	3. El experimento

- Si, pero volviendo al tema inicial en verdad querrías tener tu primer beso con alguien como yo? - a Teddy lo tenia en las nubes esa declaración, quería escuchar otra ves esa oración de sus labios.

- Si lastima que no se puede - contesto algo roja no mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque no? - cuando dijo esto Teddy inmediatamente se puso rojo como tomate y se tapo la boca con las manos, ¿Por qué entre todas las preguntas del planeta se le tenia que escapar esa?.

- Teddy somos como primos seria algo incomodo - dijo Rose en voz muy baja jugando con sus pulgares.

- Tienes razón jajaja - termino riendo muy incomodo y desilusionado.

- Aunque…...…..No olvídalo - nego Rose agitando las manos en el aire.

- Dime Rosie -

- mmmmmmm ¿A ti te molestaría darme mi primer beso Teddy? - pregunto ahora mirándolo a los ojos directamente, Teddy nunca había visto los ojos de Rose tan azules como ese momento.

- No- contesto tan rápido como si su vida valiera de ello.

Pasaron como 10 largos minutos en silencio hasta que Rose los interrumpió diciendo:

- Lo harás o no? - Teddy noto que lo decía algo impaciente.

- Si okey pero cuando quieras cuando me tenga me lo dirás okey, no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras -

- Okey -

Teddy no sabia como iniciar, poniendo las cosas claras en su cabeza lo primero que hizo fue acercarse lentamente a Rose para quedar frente a frente, era uno de los momentos mas afortunados de su vida y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, tomo la cara de Rose entre sus manos y la acerco a el lentamente, con las yemas de sus dedos delineo los rojos labios de Rose haciéndola sacar un suspiro, si tocarlos era un delirio que seria besarlos?, esa pregunta la tenia que averiguar, al juntar sus labios con los de ella sintió una descarga eléctrica impresionante que nunca había sentido, los labios de Rose eran los mas suaves que había besado en toda su vida, tenían un sabor a fresas silvestres delicioso, a Teddy le alegro notar un poco de torpeza por parte de ella, para indicarle a Rose que quería profundizar el beso le mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua, el beso le estaba quitando cualquier autocontrol que estaba teniendo, tenia miedo que en algún momento se le olvidara que solo tenía que darle su primer beso. Rose no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil, el entendía que tuviera dudas e inquietudes ¿Pero que no habría otro cuerpo con que averiguarlas?, en tan solo unos instantes ella había comenzado a acariciarle los brazos y la espalda, pero no de una forma lujuriosa si no de una forma curiosa, como si quisiera sentir el cuerpo de un hombre, le daban ganas tocarla también pero no, eso estaba mal.

¿Estaría mal?, cuando Rose paso sus manos desde sus brazos hasta su pecho de él mando todo al demonio y la acostó de tal manera que ella estaba debajo de el en el sillón.

Le empezó a acariciar las piernas blancas casi pálidas de ella que gracias a que traía mini short las tenía al descubierto, eran tercias y lizas, empezó poco a poco después a subir su mano hasta sus muslos sacándole a ella un gemido ahogado, si estaba tan emocionada por aprender él le enseñaría con todo gusto, total él le había dicho al principio de esto que le dijera cuanto quisiera detenerlo, porque él nunca dijo nada de detenerse.

Pensó que ya era momento de ponerle atención a otras partes de su cuerpo, así que se separo de los rojos labios de Rose y empezó a besar su cuello, dejando chupetones y rastros húmedos con su lengua, ella lo incito a seguir acariciándole el cabello, dejo de ser un juego de niños cuando ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y seguramente sintió su miembro erecto porque dejo de acariciar su cabello y saco un gran suspiro, Teddy dejo de besar su cuello por unos segundos para esperar alguna reprimenda o incomodidad o cualquier gesto que le dijera que se detuviera pero nunca llego, tal parecía que ella iba a permitir ese roce tan intimo.

Él hubiera podido quedar así toda su vida: besándole a Rose el cuello y tocándole las piernas pero tuvieron detenerse de golpe cuando …


	4. La explicacion

Él hubiera podido quedar así toda su vida: besándole a Rose el cuello y tocándole las piernas pero tuvieron detenerse de golpe cuando…

Albus abrió la puerta inesperadamente no dándoles tiempo de acomodarse en una pose menos comprometedora uno de los pensamientos rápidos de Teddy en ese momento fue "porque no cerramos la maldita puerta con llave":

-Díganme que lo que estoy viendo no es cierto por favor - fue lo primero que dijo Albus al ver tal espectáculo y procesarlo en su mente.

-Albus esto tiene una explicación - dijo Teddy nervioso quitándose de encima de Rose rápidamente y caminando hacia Albus.

-Todo es mi culpa - dijo Rose tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Se dan cuenta que son prácticamente familia verdad - dijo Albus histérico caminando en círculos.

-Albus espérate no saques conclusiones apresuradas - dijo Teddy

-Si la familia se llega a enterar de esto será una catástrofe Teddy, tío Ron te comerá vivo - dijo Albus no poniéndole atención mínima a Teddy.

- Albus escúchame -

- No quiero ir a tu funeral ni siquiera tengo la remota idea de que ponerme en un funeral -

-AlBUS YA CALLATE POR DIOS Y DEJANOS HABLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ - grito Teddy ya fuera de sus cabales.

-¿Que me van a decir? que estaban estudiando el sistema reproductor y a falta de libros optaron por una exposición muy detallada.

-No seas idiota Albus - dijo Rose interviniendo recuperándose del susto de ser sorprendida, cosa que la tomo desprevenida viéndola imposible esa posibilidad.

-Lo primero es lo primero cálmate para que te podamos explicar -dijo Teddy.

-Okey- dijo Albus sentándose en una de las camas - estoy listo -

-Yo le pedí a Teddy que me besara - dijo Rose iniciando.

-Pero si estaban haciendo mas que besarse - dijo Albus levantando un poco la voz.

-Fue mi culpa no tome un buen control de la situación y se me fue de las manos pero no llegamos tan lejos tranquilo - dijo Teddy enojado diciendo el ultimo comentario con algo de amargura porque aurita que lo pensaba cabía la remota posibilidad de que si Albus no hubiera interrumpido hubieran llegado lejos, había una pequeña posibilidad.

-Yo también me deje llevar - dijo Rose asumiendo su responsabilidad.

-Okey entiendo eso y ya estoy mas calmado en ese aspecto, no quiero ser tío a tan corta edad, mi única duda es ¿porque le pediste a Teddy que te besara Rose? -dijo Albus pensativo.

-Eso es personal pero si te puedo decir que….no se volverá a repetir y si me disculpan voy a buscar algo de comer a la cocina - dijo Rose terminando con un pequeño suspiro.

Cuando Rose salió de la habitación dejo un silencio rotundo entre Albus y Teddy que al rato fue interrumpido.

-Teddy ya me puedes decir la verdad - dijo Albus con un tono comprensivo.

-¿De que hablas? - pregunto Teddy extrañado.

-No tienes que mentir conmigo ya se fue Rose - dijo Albus.

-Enserio no sé de que me estas hablando -

- Teddy todo te delata, desde que regresamos de las vacaciones lo sospeche pero ahora estoy completamente seguro -

- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto ya impaciente.

-Teddy es tan obvio de que te gusta Rose y no fue que te descontrolaste lo que paso fue que te dejaste llevar por la lujuria y la curiosidad -

-Albus ¿de donde sacas tantas estupideces? - dijo Teddy riendo falsamente y muy nervioso.

-Teddy decir que eres buen mentiroso es como decir que James se baña todos los días -dijo Albus mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

-Albus ¿puedo confiar en ti? - pregunto Teddy indeciso, considerándolo de cierto modo tal ves era una buena idea que Albus lo supiera, además estaba desesperado necesitaba que otra persona que no fuera el mismo supiera sus sentimientos, que lo escuchara, le diera consejos y sobre todo ahora mas que nunca necesitaba un amigo.

-Claro que si Teddy siempre podrás confiar en mí para eso es la familia - dijo Albus comprensivo.

-Okey es cierto - dijo sonrojado.

-¿Que es cierto? - pregunto Albus queriendo escucharlo de la voz de su primo.

-Me gusta rose - dijo por fin.


	5. Dormir aveces es tan complicado

Era de noche en la madriguera todos dormian profundamente.

Oh bueno eso era un decir porque habia uno que estaba retando a ese todos viendo el techo del cuarto.

Por alguna extraña razón Teddy no podía dormir. Y no era porque no quisiera o no lo hubiera intentado si no era porque no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venian imágenes de el y Rose y digamos que no imágenes de ella y el jugando naipes enfrente de su papa.

No se le podia sacar de la cabeza que porfin habia besado a Rose, la dueña de sus sueños y tambien pesadillas, mas de una vez habia soñado con que Rose se iba lejos y no la volvia a ver en la vida o que le hacia caso al estupido de Scorpius y que le pedia ser su padrino de bodas. Esa ultima era su peor pesadilla, se despertaba gritando o estrangulando al que tuviera alado.

Tambien viendole en el lado positivo de las cosas ahora otra persona que no era el mismo sabia su secreto, eso era de gran ayuda ya que en eso del amor no era muy bueno. Y dado por la persona que se enamoro no podia hablarlo con cualquiera sobretodo si estabamos hablando de personas como "el tío Ron".

Lo malo era que ahora no sabia como tratarla. No queria que llegara mañana, porque sabia que a la primera mirada de esos profundos ojos azules se derretiria.

Ademas ella habia salido muy seria de la habitación ¿sera que no le gusto como la bese? ¿fue muy apresurado? ¿fui muy irrepetuoso? ¿se volvera a repetir? Esta última pregunta era la que se preguntaba con mas frecuencia.

¿Cómo ella podia llegar a ser tan tierna y dulce y tambien tan sensual y excitante? No hay nada que le falte a Rose en una sola palabra ella es "perfecta" y con esos tiernos pensamientos Teddy logro conciliar el sueño.

- Levantate Teddy - dijo Louis lanzandole una almohada con fuerza en la espalda ya que Teddy dormia bocabajo.

- Dejame en Paz - gruño Teddy acurrucanose en la cama demasiado cansado por pensar, que suerte tenia Scorpius de no hacerlo penso.

- Ya se levanto Rosie ¿Por qué no lo haces tambien para que sean el uno para el otro? - le susurro Albus en el oido haciendo que se levantara de un brinco y con el pulso acelerado.

Mientras bajaban los tres (Louis, Teddy y Albus) todavia en pijama para desayunar. Teddy le susurro a Albus asegurandose de que Louis no los escuchara:

- No te lo dije para que me molestaras con ello -

- Ok no lo volvere a hacer, tranquilo - dijo Albus

- Gracias y estoy muy tranquilo- contesto Teddy.

- Pero hablando de ese tema, ¿piensas decirle a los chicos (los primos Weasley)? Serian de mucha ayuda - dijo Albus al cual no le gustaba guardarle secretos a la familia.

- A todos menos a Hugo, es capaz de decapitarme -

- No lo creo, solo no le digas que estuviste a punto de quitarle la virginiad a su linda hermanita, o pensandolo bien evita decir que tuviste algun encuentro fisico con ella - dijo Albus recordando tan poco inocente suceso que habia presenciado.

- ¿Qué tanto susurran? - pregunto Louis tratando de unirse a la conversación.

- ¿ Louis sabes guardar un secreto? - pregunto Teddy parandose en seco.

- Sip claro - contesto Louis.

- Okey ¿qué harias si te dijera que estoy enamorado de una mujer que esta viviendo en la casa ahora mismo? -

- Yo no tengo ningun grave problema contal que no sea mi madre - dijo Lyssander considerandolo bien.

- No no es tu madre, es….alguien que tiene cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules - dijo Teddy no queriendo nombrar el nombre viendo facil describirla.

- Hugo? - pregunto Louis sorprendido haciendose para atrás casi cayendose del escalón.

- Mujer , MUJER Louis - dijo Albus.

- mmmmmmm pues eliminando a lily por los ojos y a Roxxane por el cabello y los ojos tambien y a las mamas de todos la unica mujer que nos queda es Rose OH POR DIOS TE GUSTA ROSE! - dijo Louis moviendo las manos exageradamente.

- ¿ Qué piensas sobre eso? - pregunto Tedy temiendo la reacción.

- No se si golpearte o felicitarte - dijo Louis pensando que movimiento haría.

- Hablando de la reyna de Roma - dijo Albus viendo quien se aproximaba a ellos.

- Hola chicos - dijo Rose sonrojada mirando lo interesante que eran sus pantuflas de conejito.

- Ho-o-o-ola Rose - contesto Teddy igual de sonrojado tartamudeando no sabiendo que hacer.

- ¿Teddy me preguntaba y podia hablar un rato contigo? - pregunto Rose aun mirando sus pantuflas igual de nerviosa que el.


	6. Impaciente

Algo que Teddy siendo honesto no sabía de su personalidad era que entre sus tantos defectos se encontraba el de ser muy "Impaciente".

Si porque para el 10min de espera eran como una 1hra ¿Cómo lo sabía con exactitud?

Porque 10min eran el tiempo exacto que tenían sentados él y Rose en el estudio y él se sentía desfallecer de impaciencia.

La compañía de la pelirroja no era la del problema de hecho en los 12min se le quedo viendo enternecido a su pequeño conjunto de pijama y lo que descubría de su cuerpo, como sus muslos pálidos que ya había tenido oportunidad de tocar pero no de ver con atención o de sus lindas pecas en los brazos que forman lindas figuras irregulares. Pero para él para todo hay un límite.

Su límite era por la razón que ya tenían 12min sin hablar, mover algún musculo o estornudar y también apostaría por su varita que sin pestañar.

- Rosie ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? - pregunto Teddy viendo prudente dar el primer paso si ella no lo hacía.

- Quiero hablar contigo sobre el beso - dijo enfrentándolo levantando la mirada.

- ¿Qué….que quieres hablar de eso? - pregunto Teddy algo triste tal vez esperando que lo criticara de pervertido o mal besador, no sabía a cuál de las dos opciones le temía mas.

- Necesito que me tengas paciencia esto es muy difícil de decir - dijo Rose volviendo a bajar la mirada ruborizada.

- Si no te gusto como te bese no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, entiendo si no quieres volverme a hablar ni ver solo te pido que…..-

Pero Rose no lo dejo terminar interrumpiéndolo con lo único que haría que Teddy se callara en ese momento: un beso.

- Teddy hablas demasiado - dijo Rose separando sus labios de los de él - algo que la dejo con un vacio que parecía solo el llenar.

- Si esta es tu forma de callar nunca esperes que deje de hablar tanto - dijo Teddy saboreando sus labios que aun tenían ese sabor tan "Rose".

- Teddy debes hacer un esfuerzo ahora y dejarme hablar - dijo Rose algo nerviosa acomodándose un rizo que se negaba a quedar prisionero en la coleta.

- No entiendo nada - dijo Teddy de repente, aunque le alegraba que Rose lo hubiera besado, lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, lo menos que pensó que ella haría sería besarlo.

- Teddy no te traje aquí para criticarte - dijo Rose iniciando.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces para que me trajiste aquí? - pregunto Teddy emocionado, si no era para criticar ¿era para felicitar no?

Quiero decirte que aunque seamos casi primos y nos conozcamos desde siempre como familia no puedo negarte que….me gusto mucho tu beso - dijo Rose tocando con la yema de sus dedos su carnoso labio inferior.

- Osea me estás diciendo que soy buen besador y súper sexy - dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Momento yo nunca dije lo segundo - dijo Rose reprochándole.

- Pero si se te nota que te mueres por mi Rosie, he visto como me comes con la mirada - dijo Teddy juguetón.

- Jajajaja ni que fuera tu, no me molesta que te me quedes mirando pero Teddy al menos intenta hacerlo no tan obvio - dijo Rosie aun riendo.

- Oh disculpa es que a veces no me puedo controlar - dijo Teddy apenado.

- Créeme eso sí que lo se - dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara seguramente recordando el tan poco autocontrol que había demostrando en su encuentro.

- Entonces….. ¿qué somos? - pregunto Teddy.

- Eso depende ¿Qué quieres que seamos? - pregunto agarrando su mano.

- No lo sé aurita de lo único que estoy seguro es que me encantas, que me encanta sentir tus labios, tocarte, me encanta tu ingenuidad e inteligencia, Rosie me encantas, no quiero estar separado de ti ningún según y eso me asusta porque tengo miedo de perderte - dijo Teddy apretando su mano contra la de ella sincerandose completamente.

- Tu también me…-

- Rosie? Teddy? ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? - pregunto una voz y aunque se notaba mayor aun seguía teniendo ese tono infantil de un berrinche de cuando encontrabas alguien jugando con tu juguete sin permiso.


	7. ¿Te quiero?

Solamente Ron Weasley era capaz de arruinar tan mágico momento.

Teddy sabía que su tan querido "tío" Ron o suegro (le gustaba decirle así en sus pensamientos) se había dado cuenta de lo suyo con Rose o lo que fuera que tenían ellos porque gracias al aracnofóbico no pudieron siquiera platicar sobre ello lo cual lo ponía nervioso cuando estaba en compañía de ella.

¿Eran novios? ¿Podía besarla en donde le diera la gana? ¿Los demás se debían enterar? ¿Eran exclusivos? ¿Podía decapitar a Scorpius Malfoy? Mas y mas preguntas trabajaban en su cabeza y no tenía una pinche respuesta para ninguna de ellas.

Sabía que los Weasley eran sobre protectores pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto hasta podía decirse que al extremo enfermizo. ¿Loco? Tal vez si sonaba loco pero no era para exagerarse literalmente en todo el día Teddy había intentado tener un tiempo a solas con Rose y no mas no lo había conseguido, su padre se la llevaba de un lado al otro, en el único lugar que no se la pudo llevar fue al baño (gracias a Dios) pero eso no importaba porque entonces su mamá la acaparaba pidiéndole favores.

¿Era tan estúpido que la amara? ¿Por qué no se alegraban por ellos? El no fumaba, hace mucho que no se drogaba (cabe aclarar que James y Fred tuvieron la culpa), no le gustaba tomar en exceso, era guapo (él sabía que no era feo), era deportista, en pocas palabras era el hierno perfecto.

- Tierra llamando a Teddy - dijo James lanzándole una almohada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Teddy esquivando la almohada ágilmente.

- ¿Que qué pasa? Lo que pasa es que te hemos estado hablando de algo sumamente importante durante media hora y que volteo y te veo hablándote y respondiéndote a ti mismo eso es lo que pasa - dijo James.

- Si ¿Qué pasa Teddy? Estas medio raro desde antier - dijo Hugo analizándolo meticulosamente.

- Nada, nada ¿Qué me comentabas James? - pregunto Teddy apenado pensando que los rumores de estar enamorado eran ciertos "te vuelve un estúpido que solo puede pensar en esa persona especial - perdón es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza -

- Que hay que preparar el fuerte Weasley - dijo James.

- ¿por? - pregunto Fred adelantándosele a Teddy.

- ¿Qué no se los ha comunicado Albus? - contesto James.

- No ¿Qué coño pasa? - pregunto Hugo interesado.

- Albus invito a Malfoy a pasar un día con nosotros - dijo James en un tono venenoso.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - pregunto Albus sintiendo todas las miradas taladrarlo.

- ¿Por qué invitaste a ese rubio oxigenado a venir? - pregunto Fred molesto.

- Es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero ver - dijo Albus en su defensa.

El único que había estado de acuerdo con la relación de Scorpius y Rose fue Albus.

Desde que Albus había sido elegido a la casa de las serpientes el único amigo verdadero que había hecho para desgracia de Teddy era Scorpius Malfoy. Albus en pocas palabras era popular se llevaba con todos los de su casa, pero su único amigo inseparable con el que venía de aquí a allá era Scorpius.

De hecho por la amistad de esos 2 fue como se conocieron el y Rose. Los dos siendo mejores amigos de Albus debían de estar en compañía en todo momento. Y bueno seamos honestos ¿Cómo Scorpius no iba a darse cuenta de la increíble persona que era Rose? ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse de enamorarse de tan hermoso ser? Teddy a decir verdad no lo culpaba por que el mismo también había caído en la misma trampa que el.

- Bueno pero nosotros no a él ¿Por qué no te vas a su casa o algo así? - pregunto James.

- Porque sus papas se van a ir de viaje y no tenían con quien dejarlo, chicos es un maldito día - dijo Albus despeinándose enojado.

- A mí también me cae bien Scorpius - dijo Louis uniéndose a la conversación.

- Si además vendrán Lorcan y Lysander con el - dijo Hugo que aunque no le caía muy bien el escorpión no caía tan mal como a los otros.

- Lo que pasa es que no le han dado ni una maldita oportunidad para conocerlo, están llenos de prejuicios - dijo Albus arto de que siempre lo molestaran con el tema de su mejor amigo.

- De tal palo tal astilla, si su papa fue un idiota el hijo lo ha de ser - dijo Fred - ni me falta conocerlo me basta a mí con la lógica que tu no ejerciste Albus -

- A mí lo único que me molesta es que sea tan aventado con Rose - dijo Hugo removiéndose incomodo en su lugar.

- Se ha sabido desde siempre que a Scorpius le encanta nuestra Rosie - dijo Louis.

- Además ni se preocupen porque Scor me prometió mantener la distancia con ella - dijo Albus.

- Más le vale que sea así porque si no….quien sabe de lo que sea capaz de hacerle - dijo Teddy que se había estado aguantado de decir comentarios así hasta que no pudo más el temita lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Cálmate Teddy ni que Scorpius fuera un delincuente sexual o algo así - dijo Louis sorprendido del comportamiento tan posesivo que le tenía a Rose y también preocupado porque para su gusto estaba siendo muy obvio respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

- Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de la forma en que Malfoy miraba a Rose comiéndosela con los ojos - dijo Fred defendiendo a Teddy claro no dándose cuenta que de lo que sufría Teddy no eran celos "familiares" del todo.

- Si pero Scor de eso a faltarle el respeto ¡nunca! - dijo Albus.

- Porque nunca le dimos la oportunidad, siempre la cuidábamos en todo momento cuando estuvieron de noviecitos - dijo James.

- Miren creo que este tema no es de nuestra incumbencia a los únicos que les respecta hablarlo es Scorpius y Rose - dijo Louis.

- Yo pienso igual que tu Louis - dijo Rose apoyada en la puerta que ellos no habían notado que estaba abierta.

- ¡Rose! ¿desde cuándo estabas espiando? - pregunto Fred nervioso.

- Primero lo primero no estaba espiando, escuche mi nombre y vine averiguar de que hablaban de mí y para responder a tu pregunta Fred desde : "Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de la forma en que Malfoy miraba a Rose comiéndosela con los ojos" - dijo Rose cruzada de brazos.

- Acaso nos lo vas a negar - dijo James.

- No pero eso no es de su incumbencia - dijo Rose - eso es entre yo y Scorpius -

- ¿Cómo? ¿Osea que sigues saliendo con él? - pregunto Hugo.

- Claro que Rose ya no sale con ese idiota - contesto Teddy cambiando su cabello azul eléctrico por un rojo quemado que lo hacía ver algo intimidante pero mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era.

- No te voy a permitir Teddy ni que respondas por mi ni que te expreses así de Scorp - dijo Rose.

- Entonces ¿Qué? Si sigues saliendo con el - dijo Teddy levantándose furioso poniéndose enfrente de Rose a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

- No eso no fue lo que dije, lo que dije es que no te voy a permitir que respondas por mi porque si no lo recuerdas tengo boca y se usarla - dijo Rose no retrocediendo de su lugar.

- Oh créeme que eso lo sé por experiencia propia - dijo Teddy dejando claro el doble sentido de sus palabras a Rose que no tardo colorear sus mejillas de un ligero rojo carmesí.

- Chicos ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos? - dijo Louis interponiéndose entre Rose y Teddy.

- Teddy ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? - pregunto Rose no relajando su enojado semblante.

- Claro creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo Teddy tampoco como Rose relajándose.

- Estaremos aquí por si algo - dijo James.

- Tranquilo no nos mordemos - dijo Teddy antes de cerrar la puerta que abandonaba el cuarto.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo Rose? - pregunto Teddy ya solos en el estudio.

- ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo Teddy? - pregunto Rose relajando por fin sus hermosas facciones.

- Porque he tratado de hablar contigo durante todo este tiempo y aurita que lo pienso tu ni te has inmutado por eso, porque defiendes a Scorpius Malfoy como si fuera algo tuyo y porque me desespera que no me aclares que rayos sientes por mí, haber ahora junta todo eso y has una sopa y cométela como te sentirías he Rose? - dijo Teddy aurita que se daba cuenta relajado como si lo hubiera sacado todo.

- Mi papa no me dio siquiera la oportunidad de hablar contigo, no dejaba de perseguirme, defendí a Scorpius porque aunque no haya funcionado lo mío con él es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo quiero y respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, de lo único que estoy segura es que…. No soporto estar lejos de ti, no hablarte, no tocarte, no ver tu cara junto a la mía y no….. bueno tú ya sabes término sonrojada.

- ¿Qué se? - pregunto Teddy juguetón acercándose sensualmente a ella.

- Pues eso…. Besarte - dijo Rose bajando la cabeza apenada

- Eso no es problema, se puede arreglar fácilmente si tu quieres - dijo Teddy mientras le levantaba el mentón con su dedo índice.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperas torturándome? - dijo Rose acortando sus pocos centímetros de distancia besándolo hambrientamente como si no lo hubiera hecho en una eternidad (3 días).

- Aunque me motiva la idea de ser tu juguete sexual Rose tengo una duda ¿Qué somos? - pregunto Teddy separándose de ella porque ya no soportaba la situación de besarse en un cuarto y decirse primos saliendo de ella.

- Cuando 2 personas se besan y se dicen que se quieren ¿se vuelven novios automáticamente no? - pregunto Rose acariciándole la mejilla.

- mmmmmmm nunca me has dicho que me quieres Rosie - dijo Teddy.

- Te quiero Teddy - susurro Rose en su oído provocándole a el escalofríos - ¿tú me quieres? -


	8. Matar es un delito recuerdalo Teddy

-Aunque me motiva la idea de ser tu juguete sexual Rose tengo una duda ¿Qué somos? -pregunto Teddy separándose de ella porque ya no soportaba la situación de besarse en un cuarto y decirse primos saliendo de ella.

-Cuando 2 personas se besan y se dicen que se quieren ¿se vuelven novios automáticamente no? - pregunto Rose acariciándole la mejilla.

-mmmmmmm nunca me has dicho que me quieres Rosie - dijo Teddy.

-Te quiero Teddy - susurro Rose en su oído provocándole a el escalofríos - ¿tú me quieres?-

- Es una respuesta muy difícil necesito tiempo para pensarlo - dijo Teddy volviéndola a besar.

- ¿Qué?- grito Rose separándolo de ella automáticamente después de procesar la oración en su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo crees? Pero enserio yo no te quiero y por favor déjame terminar - dijo viendo que ella iba a replicar - yo te amo, sé que es muy pronto para decírtelo pero es lo que en verdad siento y quiero que lo sepas - dijo Teddy besándole la mano dulcemente.

- Oh Teddy - sollozo soltando una lagrima.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo que te ofendió? Como lo siento Rosie - dijo Teddy abrazándola desesperado no soportaba verla llorar y menos si él era la razón.

- Teddy no sabes que miedo tenia de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti - dijo en su hombro.

- Yo también tuve miedo de lo mismo - dijo acariciándole la espalda.

- Ahora solo le tengo miedo a la familia cuando se entere - dijo Rose abrazándolo mas fuerte sin darse cuenta como si sintiera que se lo estuvieran arrebatando.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué es lo peor que podrían hacernos además de castigarnos? - pregunto extrañado de su preocupación, es cierto él también tenía miedo de cómo iba a sopesar la noticia la familia pero no era para tanto.

- ¿No lo entiendes Teddy? Si no lo aceptan podrían separarnos para siempre - dijo separándose para acariciarle la mejilla sintiendo sus lágrimas correr.

- Rosie tu y yo estamos destinados y créeme cuando te digo que nunca, óyeme bien NUNCA, dejare de luchar por ti - dijo secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos cuidadosamente.

- ¿Lo juras? - pregunto Rose.

- Lo juro por mi vida - dijo Teddy sin parpadear.

Después de lo dicho conectaron sus miradas, como si no necesitaran el uso de palabras para estar a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Lastimamente tuvieron que separarse ya que un ruido en la puerta hizo que se distrajeran.

- Rose, Teddy salgan de ahí Scor ya llego - dijo una voz que parecía ser la de Albus bajando las escaleras por la lejanía del sonido.

- También quiero que me prometas algo antes de bajar - dijo Rose viendo las intenciones de bajar de Teddy y no parecían precisamente para saludar al nuevo invitado.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto jugando con sus pulgares ansioso.

- Trataras bien a Scorpius Teddy, nada de andarlo aventando o lanzando comentarios ácidos.

- ¿Por? ¿A ti qué? - pregunto Teddy enojado por la actitud protectora que demostraba Rose con Scorpius.

- Es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero te lo vuelvo a repetir - dijo Rose algo enojada de tocar siempre el mismo tema una y otra vez.

- Esos son tus sentimientos hacia él, porque los de él son más intensos que solo una simple amistad - dijo frotándose la cara irritado.

- Si pero mientras yo no le corresponda seguiremos siendo amigos y creo que nunca le corresponderé ya que hay un chico de cabello azul que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza - dijo besándolo en el inicio del cuello.

- ¿Azul dijiste? E oído que los de ese color son de los más sexys hombres que hay - dijo Teddy despeinándose el cabello.

- Teddy ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan ególatra? - pregunto pegándole juguetonamente en el hombro.

- Cuando tu dejes de ser endemoniadamente bella, ósea nunca -

- Eres imposible, pero enserio Teddy ¿lo prometes? - dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

- Si lo prometo - contesto el de mala gana.

Mientras Rose y Teddy bajaban las escaleras pudieron escuchar como recibía la familia a Scorpius.

Lo primero que notaron al estar abajo fue que Albus tenía el brazo alrededor del cuello de Scorpius como si de esa manera nadie pudiera lastimar a su mejor amigo.

Scorpius Malfoy era alto de cabello platinado y ojos grises, en pocas palabras era sexy, unos decían (la mayoría) que era la copia exacta de Draco Malfoy cuando era joven, la única diferencia que tenían era la personalidad.

Scorpius al contrario de su papa a su edad no sentía placer de menospreciar a los sangre sucia.

En realidad era muy tranquilo, no era busca problemas y sacaba excelentes calificaciones era de los pocos que le llegaba a Rose en el resultado de las boletas.

Tampoco era mujeriego, solía caminar con una chica de vez en cuando pero nada serio, la única enamorada de verdad que se le conocía era Rose. Él decía que chica comparable no había.

- Rosie - dijo Scorpius soltándose del agarre de Albus para abrazarla cariñosamente en un abrazo que para Teddy fue una tortura de ver, que lo hacía dudar seriamente de su promesa.

- Hola Teddy - dijo sonriente extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo aun sin soltar a Rose.

- Hola Scorpius ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? - dijo Teddy usando todo el autocontrol que tenía para no romperle la mano en ese apretón.

- Hola Scorpius - saludo Lysander con un choque de puños muy propio de él.

Lysander era un chico de cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos verdes. Tenía una afición obsesiva con el quidditch y la música muggle, su grupo favorito era Linkin Park.

- ¿Vamos afuera no? - dijo Louis abriendo la puerta del patio.

- Claro! - dijo Hugo agarrando a Scorpius bruscamente separándolo de Rose para alivio de Teddy.

El patio de la madriguera constaba de una larga extensión de césped con árboles en algunos rincones y rosas de todos los colores conocidos y los que no. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Teddy en el mundo por su ambiente tranquilo y silencioso, se le hacía muy fácil pensar ahí o leer un libro.

- ¿Y James y Fred? - pregunto Lysander notando su ausencia.

- Pus ellos están…ocupados - dijo Albus incómodo.

- Tranquilo Albus yo sé que a ellos digamos que no se les hago guapo - dijo Scorpius sentándose en una de las bancas que había.

- No este enserio están ocupados haciendo…..tarea! - dijo Albus dándose cuenta que había dado una estúpida excusa porque tarea y James y Fred no se llevaban ni coexistían en la misma oración.

- Albus aprecio que no quieras lastimar mis sentimientos pero tranquilo, soy una persona imperfecta es lógico que haya una que otra persona que no guste de mí, sería demasiado perfecto para ser cierto - dijo Scorpius distraído jugando con una pelota pequeña azul que había encontrado alado de la banca.

- Y si jugamos "Me las pagas" - dijo Lysander agarrando la pelota sintiendo que el tema de conversación no iba en muy buen rumbo además de que ese juego los podría distraer por las reglas que incluía que no eran muy comunes que digamos.


	9. Ahora me las pagas

Y si jugamos "Me las pagas" - dijo Lysander agarrando la pelota sintiendo que el tema de conversación no iba en muy buen rumbo además de que ese juego los podría distraer por las reglas que incluía que no eran muy comunes que digamos.

- ¿Quées eso? - pregunto Teddy curioso, nunca había escuchado el nombre de ese juego en su vida.

- Es un juego que inventamos yo y Lorcan - dijo Lysander.

- ¿Y Lorcan? - pregunto Hugo dándose cuenta de que tampoco estaba.

- Se enfermó de renofaringitis - dijo Lysander.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Rose preocupada.

- Es una enfermedad totalmente inofensiva - contesto Lysander despreocupado.

- Y entonces ¿Por qué no pudo venir? - pregunto Scorpius.

- Bueno es que hay un inconveniente respecto a esta enfermedad - dijo Lysander.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Louis cada vez más asustado del estado de su amigo.

- Se podría comparar con la gripe común ya que son los mismos síntomas, ya saben estornudos, moco, ojos llorosos, de hecho lo primero que pensó mamá era eso que tenía una simple gripe, pero para prevenir cualquier cuestión lo mantuvo en reposo completo todo el tiempo, por eso hasta ayer nos dimos cuenta de que uno de los síntomas no era lo que dijéramos….común, el caso es que ayer yo digamos tenía problemas estomacales…..bueno el punto era que me quede más tiempo del normal en el baño y Lorcan me estaba esperando ya desde un buen rato afuera, pero de repente se calló pensé que había comprendido que me iba a tardar y se había largado imagínense mi sorpresa al encontrármelo desmayado en el suelo, de inmediato fuimos con un medimago y nos dijo la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida y créanme que de cosas estúpidas si he escuchado, jajajaja lo siento es que todavía no lo puedo creer, si Lorcan permanece más de 30 min parado se desmayara instantáneamente - termino el relato riendo Lysander.

- ¿pero se pondrá bien no? - pregunto Rose no pudiendo controlar que se le escapara una traviesa sonrisa.

- Si solo tienen que pasar un mes o dos - dijo Lysander

- ¿Cómo te pudiste haber tardado 30min en el baño Lysander? - pregunto Scorpius asombrado.

- Y ¿a ti que te importa? Como les decía en "Me las pagas" se supone que eso pasa te las pagan, nos ponemos todos en un círculo y jugamos al principio la papa se quema, nos vamos pasando la pelota, para esto hechizamos la pelota para que pare cuando se le dé la gana, cuando lo haga te va a señalar a quien de alguna manera le debes algo y esa persona te podrá ordenar que hagas o digas lo que sea no hay restricciones.

- Como un tipo de venganza - comento Louis

- Exacto - dijo Lysander - ¿se animan? -

- Dale - contesto Scorpius siendo el primero en sentarse en el césped - suena divertido.

Después de que se sentaran y Lysander hechizara la pelota se la empezaron a pasar con manos temblorosas, nadie quería ser el primero.

- Mierda - exclamo Hugo al ver que la pelota se pegó a sus dedos no pudiéndosela pasar a Rose.

- Muy bien, la pelota te ha elegido Hugo ahora busca letras en ella, ahí debe haber escrito un nombre - dijo Lysander.

- Louis ¿yo que te hice? - pregunto Hugo enseñando el nombre de Louis marcado en la pelota.

- Pues ahora que lo preguntas si me hiciste algo para tu información, ayer te comiste todos los waffles dejándome sin desayunar cuando llegue - comento Louis acariciándose la pansa.

- Okey ¿Qué quieres que haga para compensártelo? - pregunto Hugo.

- Quiero que me aclares algo ¿es cierto que golpeaste a Frank (el novio actual de Lily) porque te estaba chingando? - pregunto Louis recordando que esa versión de la historia no se le había hecho muy creíble ya que Frank era de lo más tranquilo y Louis sabia de la impulsividad de Hugo al hacer las cosas en el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Hugo antes de que pienses en mentir cabe aclarar que si mientes o no haces el castigo la pelota te quemara las manos por un buen rato, la única forma que se te despegue es que cumplas limpiamente - comento Lysander.

- No, no es cierto - dijo Hugo evitando las miradas de todos.

- Entonces ¿por qué fue? - pregunto Louis intrigado.

- Es solo una pregunta por turno - contesto Hugo volviendo a pasar la pelota que paro en Rose.

- Teddy yo ¿Qué te hice? - pregunto Rose también enseñando el nombre escrito.

- Muchas cosas - contesto Teddy divertido de las tantas cosas podrías significar esa respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunto Rose sonrojada seguramente también pensando lo mismo.

- Déjame pensarlo con calma no todos los días tienes este tipo de oportunidades mmmmmmm quiero que….. ¿lo tengo que decir enfrente de todos? - pregunto Teddy sabiendo que no podría pedir algo como "besame" y no sacar de sus casillas a todos los presentes, pero claro no es como si tuviera que obligar a Rose a que lo hiciera y el eso lo sabía muy bien.

- No, puedes susurrárselo en el oído - contesto Lysander algo extrañado.

- Rosie quiero que …


	10. Todavia No

No, puedes susurrárselo en el oído - contesto Lysander algo extrañado.

- Rosie quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo - dijo Teddy queriendo tener otra vez un momento a solas con ella.

- Okey - contesto raramente pálida Rose ¿acaso él había dicho algo malo?

- Listo, pero es a largo plazo mi reto ¿Qué pasa entonces? - pregunto Teddy recordando las reglas.

- No pasa nada, nosotros no lo oímos pero digamos que la pelota si, dejara que saltemos a Rose - dijo Lysander.

- Lysander yo no te he hecho nada - contesto Louis a la defensiva leyendo el nombre del susodicho en la pelota.

- Claro que si lo que pasa es que para ti no tuvo ninguna importancia ¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo que paso en la fiesta de Casandra? De la chica de la cual yo ya te había dicho que estaba enamorado desde hace un año de conocerla, me le estaba declarando y tú me aventaste a la alberca y además terminaste llevándotela a su cuarto y no me cuesta nada de imaginación saber que hicieron en todo el rato -

- Deja de hacerte ya la victima y dime de una vez que quieres que haga - dijo Louis frotándose la cara impaciente.

- ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho a una mujer que es sexy Louis? - pregunto Lysander ya con un castigo en mente.

- Tantas que hasta ya he perdido la cuenta - dijo Louis galante, porque aunque le doliera admitirlo a la población masculina, Louis era endemoniadamente guapo.

- Okey de esto consta mi castigo: quiero que vayas con alguna de nuestras tías, cualquiera que para tu gusto sea la más sexy de todas y le digas con todas las letras que lo es - dijo Lysander con una sonrisa sínica iluminándolo.

- Lysander eso es…demasiado embarazoso y lo sabes - dijo Louis raramente sonrojado, para las personas que no conocieran a Louis tenían que saber algo sobre él, el NUNCA, nunca de los nunca se sonroja.

- La pelota no tardara en quemarte si no lo haces - contesto Lysander no logrando quitar su sonrisa de su rostro - no tienes opción -

- Okey lo hare - dijo Louis levantándose dirigiéndose dentro de la madriguera, bajo las miradas de todos camino directamente donde estaba la tía Hermione.

Lo que vieron se dividió en 3 etapas

1era: risa, fue lo primero que hizo tía Hermione al escuchar la declaración.

2da: histeria, porque para desgracia de Louis su mama solo estaba a unos cm de distancia así que no se le hizo difícil escuchar la declaración.

3era: violencia, cuando Ron pregunto qué pasaba y se lo comento una muy enojada Victoire, Ron lo agarro del hombro y lo saco hacia el patio y grito:

- Fíjate en mujeres de tu edad y que no estén casadas muchachito -

- Listo - dijo Louis aun sonrojado sentándose ante el silencio de todos.

- Tengo que admitir que tienes valor - dijo Scorpius tratando de animarlo.

- Lo siento Louis, es que la verdad pensé que no lo harías - dijo Lysander dándose cuenta que lo había puesto en ridículo enfrente de toda la familia.

- Está bien algo que contarle a mis nietos ¿no? Sigamos jugando - dijo Louis en algún tipo de clase de negación.

- En verdad no bromeaban esto se te pega hasta los huesos - dijo Teddy con la pelota pegada en la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué nombre dice? - pregunto Hugo.

- Dice Scorpius - dijo Teddy algo incómodo.

- ¿tú que me has hecho Teddy? - pregunto Scorpius extrañado.

En ese momento Teddy pensó para sus adentros "me enamore perdidamente de la misma chica que tu".

- Tal vez te robo algo de valor - dijo Albus seguramente adivinando lo que estaba pensando Teddy.

- Si tal vez un dulce ¿continuemos no? - dijo Rose nerviosa jugando con un rizo impaciente.

- No me preguntes como rayos lo sé pero mi pregunta es esta ¿Por qué nunca aceptaste mi relación con Rose? - pregunto Scorpius con una expresión sobre todo dolida en él.

- Porque….pensaba que Rose estaba algo pequeña para salir con cualquier chico - dijo Teddy improvisando con lo primero que se le vino a la mente tratando con grandes esfuerzos de sonar convincente.

- Okey eso es raro - dijo Hugo frunciendo el ceño.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera concordar con lo que dijo Hugo salió tío Harry al patio avisando que ya habían venido por Lysander y Scorpius.

- Bueno Al adiós nos vemos en la escuela - dijo Scorpius dándole un pequeño abrazo.

- Nos vemos Scor y por última vez te digo que dejes de utilizar ese aclarador de cabello, para la siguiente que te vea ya ni siquiera sabré si tienes cabello -dijo Albus divertido.

- Y yo por última vez te digo que este es mi maldito tono natural - dijo agarrándose el cabello desesperado pero algo triste ya que esa broma que era común entre ellos no la oirá en mucho tiempo por culpa de las vacaciones.

- Adiós Albus - dijo Lysander despidiéndose.

- Adiós Lysander - contesto el amigablemente.

- Te extrañare mucho Rosie y por favor piénsalo - dijo Scorpius en su oído.

- Adiós Scor te extrañare - dijo Rose algo cortante.

- Adiós me divertí mucho - dijo Lysander despidiéndose de Louis, Hugo y Teddy con un choque de puños.

- Adiós - le dijo Scorpius algo ¿arrogante? Era la primera vez que Scorpius le hablaba de esa manera.

- Adiós- dijo de igual manera.

Cuando se fueron Scorpius y Lysander todos se desanimaron logro notar Teddy sobre todo él pensó por qué no tenían muchas cosas que hacer en sus agendas, lo cual no era su situación ni la de Rose, ya que ellos si tenían algo MUY importante que hacer y como si la hablara nada más con el pensamiento ella empezó a caminar hacia él.

- Teddy sé que te dije que lo haría pero todavía no estoy lista - dijo Rose evitando su mirada.

- ¿de que no estas lista? - pregunto Teddy no entendiendo a que se refería.

- No estoy lista para dormir contigo -


	11. Esta noche

Teddy sintió que se atragantaba con el aire.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto sabiendo que lo más probable es que hubiera escuchado mal.

- Si Teddy todavía no quiero hacerlo - dijo Rose frotándose las manos en un movimiento extrañamente frenético.

- ¿Cómo que todavía no quieres hacerlo? ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto todavía no logrando entender.

- No quiero tener aún sexo contigo, no me siento preparada - dijo en un débil susurro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿yo cuando te pedí que lo tuviéramos? - dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que era prudente.

- Hace menos de media hora Lupin o ¿acaso tienes pérdida de memoria a corto plazo? - pregunto Rose perdiendo poco a poco su paciencia.

- No, yo te pedí que durmiéramos juntos ya sabes compartir la velada nada más, yo nunca dije nada de…..sexo - dijo Teddy sintiendo como inconscientemente se le subía el tono a las mejillas.

- ¡Ahh! En ese caso te espero en el cuarto - dijo Rose corriendo dándole antes una vista a Teddy de lo sonrojada que se podía lograr a poner.

Nunca antes a Teddy le había importado que ponerse para dormir, normalmente dormía en bóxer y sin camisa pero dudaba mucho que Rose se sintiera cómoda durmiendo con el semidesnudo, aunque si le preguntaban, para él no había inconveniente si ella decidía hacerlo.

Agarrando un pantalón prestado de James que estaba casi igual de alto que él y una camisa desgastada de una banda que Lysander le había enseñado llamada Rolling Stones Teddy empezó a caminar al cuarto de Rose.

Les mentiría si les dijera que nunca había pensado en tener sexo con Rose, él era un chico, con hormonas y con…muchas hormonas. Pero si les decía la verdad cuando les decía que a él en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza el tema en el momento en el que reto lo de dormir juntos a Rose. El antes de todo era un caballero y nunca en su vida obligaría a Rose a hacer algo que no quisiera sobre todo cuando se tratara de su _intimidad. _Las cosas se darían o tal vez no lo mejor era no presionar al destino.

Teddy no se había dado cuenta que ya llevaba varios minutos parado enfrente de la puerta de su novia hasta que esta misma fue la que la abrió dejándolo con la mente en blanco como siempre ella solo lo lograba hacer.

Traía un mini short y una camisa de tirantes color azul que decía I Love_Sleep _que hacia resaltar sus eternos ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo que caía en cascadas onduladas. Dios era tan difícil ver esa imagen y no pensar en ese acto de 4 palabras que iniciaba con s.

- ¿Planeabas pasar en algún momento? - pregunto Rose con una sonrisa divertida iluminando su rostro.

- Por supuesto que sí, solo me preguntaba si esta pijama está bien -

- Si te ves…..guapo - dijo Rose mirándolo de arriba abajo (una mirada que inusualmente le hizo sentirse expuesto) sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¿Enserio? - pregunto juguetón - porque en cambio para describirte en este momento yo utilizaría la palabra sensual - dijo acercándola poniendo su brazo en la cintura de ella pegándolo a él provocándoles un suspiro.

- Mejor entremos alguien nos podría ver - dijo Rose cortando el momento mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

- Vamos- dijo Teddy tomándola de la mano metiéndose en el cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta todo se puso extrañamente incómodo.

- ¿quieres que duerma en el sofá? - pregunto Teddy viendo que tal vez su propuesta tal vez si había sido muy pervertida.

- No…..la cama es muy grande - dijo Rose evitando su mirada.

Lo cual era cierto ya que con la ida de Lily, Roxanne, Fred y Louis los únicos que quedaban en la casa eran Hugo, Albus y James y eso solo porque Hermione se había ofrecido para cuidar a los hermanos Potter, ya que Ron y Harry ya regresaban al trabajo y Ginny también iniciaba temporada de quidditch no había con quien dejarlos, Lily declino la oferta quedándose en la casa de una amiga, la cual curiosamente vivía muy cerca de la casa de Frank. El resultado eran 2 camas matrimoniales juntas.

- Si quieres yo puedo dormir en la esquí…

Rose no lo dejo terminar besándolo con todo el deseo que llevaba contenido desde que lo vio afuera de la puerta.

Ella sintió como una de las manos de él se colaba bajo su ropa acariciando su espalda desnuda al tacto desmayándola de las sensaciones que podía provocarle con tan solo tocarla.

Rose lo fue llevando poco a poco hasta la cama donde ella quedo encima de él aplastándolo con su peso, pero eso no era algo que le importara a Teddy en lo más mínimo ahora.

Un gemido de parte de ella fue lo que le cayó como balde de agua fría, sabía que si no se controlaba llegarían a un punto del de donde no había retorno y muy pocas eran las probabilidades de que ahora alguien los interrumpiera como la otra vez.

- Rose para más despacio - dijo Teddy separando sus bocas para tomar un respiro.

- No Teddy ya no soy una niña y esta noche no solo vamos a dormir -


	12. Cicatrices

Era en esos momentos cuando dolía ser un caballero.

- Rose para - dijo Teddy rodándolos quedando el encima de ella. Aunque viéndolo así tampoco hubo mucha diferencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella frunciendo el seño acariciándoles sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos - ¿Qué acaso no quieres? -

- Me niego a contestar esa pregunta, de lo que hay que hablar es que hace menos de una hora que me dijiste que no estabas lista para hacer algo más que dormir Rose -

- Lo sé, es que todo es tan nuevo para mí, que a veces no se qué hacer, ni que decir, tu, tu eres mi primera experiencia - dijo ella en un susurro evitando su mirada.

- Si aun no estás lista no tenemos porque hacerlo - dijo el acariciándole la mejilla sin darse cuenta.

El solo contacto lo mareo durante unos segundos recordándole de que estaban hablando y de quien estaba encima y eso no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

- Es que si quiero - contesto ella mientras ponía su mano sobre la de el - pero…. ¿con que palabras te lo digo? Nunca me he desnudado frente a un hombre y veraz, me siento algo avergonzada de que me veas así ¡LISTO! ¡YA LO DIJE! Ya te puedes burlar de mi en mi cara - dijo ella golpeándole en el pecho cariñosamente.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres la persona más dulce que haya conocido? - dije mientras me sentaba en horcajadas en ella y me quitaba la camisa y observaba con cierto orgullo masculino como ella se sonrojaba.

- ¿Teddy que rayos estás haciendo? - pregunto cerrando los ojos automáticamente.

- Rose yo también estoy nervioso, por ejemplo ahora mismo me estoy preguntando que si la razón por la que no me quieres ver es por esa horrible cicatriz que tengo en las costillas - comento el viendo esa la única manera de calmar a Rose, haciéndole notar que el también está experimentando lo mismo que ella.

- A mí no me parece horrible - dijo ella al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y pasaba su dedo índice por ella.

- Estando en la clase de pociones de tercer grado mi compañero empezó a meter ingredientes a lo idiota en el caldero y me reboto un poco en la ropa, sea lo que sea lo que hizo fue lo suficientemente acido para traspasar mi ropa y marcarme esa parte de ahí, nunca me la pudieron quitar, es una marca de por vida -

- Es parte de ti, me gusta - dijo ella que en un arranque de valor se acerco y beso con los labios.

- Debería hacerme otras cicatrices - dijo Teddy asombrado de que ese simple roce lo hubiera hecho delirar.

- Técnicamente Teddy aurita que lo pienso tu ya me has visto sin camisa - dijo ella riendo.

- Esa vez no cuenta, lo hice sin tu permiso, de eso es lo que se trata Rose, tú me dejaras verte, eso es lo que lo hace especial - dijo el haciendo el ademan de volverla a besar, pero Rose lo sorprendió poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

- Hazlo - dijo ella poniendo las manos de Teddy en el borde de su blusa - deseo que lo hagas - dijo ella viendo que el planeaba volver a hablar.

- Okey iré lento - dijo el agarrando el pliegue de la blusa subiéndolo poco a poco.

Cada centímetro nuevo de piel que él descubría se veía más claro que el anterior y se sentía todavía más suave al tacto.

Fue difícil respirar cuando llego a la parte superior. Rose ya no traía ese sujetador de blanco de la primera vez, era como si hubiera intuido que algo como esto iba a pasar, ese sujetador negro de encaje no podía ser una coincidencia.

- Teddy tu cabello esta negro - dijo Rose pasando su mano por él.

- Es que es mi nuevo color favorito - dijo el pasando experimentalmente el dedo pulgar sobre la suave curva, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Rose empezaba a reaccionar.

- Oh Teddy - dijo ella en una especie de suspiro.

- Como me encanta cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera - dijo el desabrochando el sujetador de un solo movimiento y lanzándolo al suelo junto con la blusa.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, porque cuando se dio cuenta Teddy empezó a hacer un camino de besos entre sus pechos haciéndola gemir.

Por eso cuando escucho el sonido de una piedra golpeando la ventana lo asumió a una alucinación de lo que el placer podía provocarle.

Pero algo que el placer no podía provocar fue esa voz que interrumpió el momento haciéndolos caer de la cama.

- ¿Malfoy?- se preguntaron Teddy y Rose uno al otro.


End file.
